


flipped the switch

by harrington_ofhawkins



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Switch!Steve, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, a lot of it, switch!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrington_ofhawkins/pseuds/harrington_ofhawkins
Summary: After seeing Steve's dominant side once, you're desperate for more.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	flipped the switch

Typically, Steve is the perfect submissive. Always praising and loving, sometimes bratty—but only when he  _ really _ wants to get fucked. Today is different, obviously. Before work, he started the day by kissing your neck and teasing your body when you woke up, but said you’d be late if he were to do anything for you before you got ready. Now that you’re home from work, he’s been giving you even more teasing touches and lingering kisses, but you weren’t gonna have it. 

A few weeks back, you and Steve had switched roles in the bedroom for only a few moments, which showed you a whole new side of Steve that  _ really _ piqued your interest. The thought of Steve’s fingers splayed over your throat while he thrusted into you relentlessly had not left your mind since that day, and it didn’t seem like it was leaving any time soon. You were extremely intrigued, but knew that he would be too shy about it, so you decided to take matters in a different direction. 

When Steve started teasing you after getting home from work, you ignored his tender touch and brushed him off. It made his poor heart break a little bit when you told him that you were busy when he wrapped his arms around your waist as he kissed your neck in the kitchen, which made him frown at you with puppy-dog eyes. You almost caved at that, but tried to stay strong to see if you could get him to take over.

He invites you to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie after dinner, but you kindly decline, saying you have something else to take care of before anything else. He furrows his brow and frowns at your stoic attitude, but doesn’t question you when you walk back towards the bedroom. Steve’s definitely sad that you’re not paying any mind to his neediness, but just decides to wait it out for a little bit.

When you go to the bedroom, you change into more comfortable clothes immediately, desperate for your own relief after thinking about dominant Steve fucking into you mercilessly for the majority of the day. After changing, you reach into the bedside table for your wand, relaxing into the bed as sinful thoughts cloud your mind. It’s not that you want to get off  _ without _ Steve, you simply just wanted him to hear your moans through the house and come in on his own accord. So you get comfortable, sinking into the sheets as you turn on the wand and begin to circle it on your clit. 

Your moans fill the room as the pink wand buzzes against your clit, making sure to moan loud enough so Steve can hear you from down the hall. And he does. His ears perk up at the slightest sound of a sigh that bleeds through the paper-thin walls in your apartment, blood rushing to his cock as he listens in. Another moan follows the first, and another, and another, and  _ another _ , until Steve can’t handle it anymore. He finally pushes off the couch to pad down the hall towards the bedroom, the sound of your whines getting louder as he approaches. He knows you want him to hear, but is unsure of what exactly you’re playing at for the night.

Steve’s stomach flips as his hand reaches for the doorknob, thoughts interrupted by a desperate cry falling from your lips. That’s when he slides the door open slowly, finally catching a glimpse of you on the bed. His eyes trail from the foot of the bed up, seeing you sprawled out in front of him on the bed in only one of his old t-shirts, legs spread wide with the vibrator pressed firmly against your clit as you fist the sheets tightly with the other hand. He can’t help but let a low growl escape his lips as he looks down at you, locking eyes with you from across the room as your head rolls to one side. 

“Havin’ fun?” he teases, his hand resting against his growing hard-on through his shorts. 

“Of course.” you moan seductively, your mouth agape after speaking from the pleasure beginning to coil in your stomach. “C’mere, baby boy. Come join me.”

His eyes light up at your offer, moving quickly towards the bed at your words. There’s a grin plastered on his lips that almost makes you laugh as he shoves his shorts and boxers off after tossing his shirt on the floor, but you hold it together as he sits down. He watches you for a moment, hand stroking his cock as his thumb wipes up the bead of precum that’s formed from just watching you alone. When he goes to reach for the wand in your hand, you stop him by grabbing his wrist. 

“Wh—”

“I want you to be a good boy for me tonight, since you’ve been teasing me all damn day.” you explain shakily, still continuing to rub the wand in circles on your sensitive clit. “I want you to jack off for me, baby boy. Watch me get off and get yourself as close as you can to cumming.” you continue, tugging your bottom lip between your teeth momentarily to stifle a moan. “But you can’t cum— _ or touch me _ —until I say so. Got it?” 

“Fuck.” Steve mumbles under his breath as his eyes trail down your body to your glistening core. “Yes, I’ll be good, Princess.” 

“Good boy.” you say with a grin, pulling the wand away from you for a moment. “Let’s get comfortable.”

You sit up after throwing the shirt you had on to the floor and grab Steve’s hand, leading him to sit behind you, with your body between his legs. Your back is pressed against his chest but you’re off to one side, giving him enough room to stroke himself and get a full view of your body beneath him. His eyes are trained on your nipples, pink and hard from hitting the cold air of the room for the first time.

“Comfy back there?” you question, tilting your head up to look at him with a sly smirk.

“Yeah—Yeah, definitely.” he breathes out, breaking his eyes away from your nipples to finally look into your eyes. “Perfect.”

Steve’s breath hitches in his throat as you sink into his chest, the wand settling back between your swollen, slick folds at your clit. He’s so distracted at first that he almost forgets what he’s doing, his strokes slowing almost to a halt as his eyes stay glued on you. You glancing over at him with a warning glare is the only thing to keep him going, knowing that if he disobeys, he’ll get edged even more than you had already planned on. 

Your body writhes slowly on top of his as the sensation sends your gut into another coiling knot, the sound of Steve panting in your ear spurring you on even more. You buck your hips against the plastic to get any more friction on your clit, sitting right on the edge of a climax but unable to get there quick enough. Steve’s hand pumping his cock catches your gaze out of the corner of your eye once more and you roll your head to look up at him once again. 

Steve swears that he could nearly cum just by looking at you right now, completely blissed out and desperately grinding against the wand to get the sweet relief you’re chasing. Your eyes are wide as you look up at him at moan, taking in his flushed cheeks and glossy lips like you’ll never get to look at him again after you cum. 

You’re  _ so goddamn close _ that you can feel it in the pit of your stomach, but grinding against the lifeless plastic is nothing compared to Steve’s touch. A frown settles on your lips while and you feel like you’re edging  _ yourself _ now too, but you know you can’t give in and let Steve fuck you yet. You just need him to do something, anything, just his one of his large hands on you is  _ definitely _ enough to help.

“Stevie.” you whine, eyes fixated on his cock, which is now slick with precum. “I need—I need you to touch me.”

“Touch you where exactly, Princess?” he asks, not daring to move until you talk to him.

“Fuck—I need you to choke me, baby.” you beg, looking up at him with pleading eyes, wanting to melt into submission for him so desperately. “Please, choke me.”

“Shit, any—anything for you, Princess.” he pants, snaking his free hand around to wrap around your throat tightly. 

The feeling of his fingers around your throat is enough to make you cry out, nearing your climax quickly. You know that Steve’s not close behind and that seeing you cum will put him over the edge. So, you grab for his wrist with the hand not holding your wand, stopping him mid-stroke on his cock as he whines at you.

“Be a good boy, you’re not cumming yet. You’re still getting punished tonight. Just—Just watch me cum, baby. It’s my turn first.” you say softly, squeezing your eyes shut as you arch your back away from his front. “Fuck—I’m so close.”

Steve doesn’t reply, but his fingers constrict the sides of your airway a little tighter. His hand around your throat so perfectly along with the wand pressed against your clit puts you over the edge easily, leaving you to cum quickly after. Steve watches with wonder as you whimper on top of him, your hips sloppily moving against the vibrator as you come down from your high. He knows he would’ve come if he were still touching himself and  _ honestly _ ? He had to look away after watching for too long to stop himself from cumming without even touching himself.

Your body relaxes on top of Steve and he finally moves his hand from your throat, letting you take a deep breath finally as his hands slide to your waist instead. You let out a content sigh as you roll over in his arms, looking up at him with a satisfied smile. There’s an amused smirk on his lips, his eyebrow quirked up as he waits for your next move. 

“Y’know, most of the time I would reward you after something like that. For being such a good boy for me.” you say, sitting between his legs as you lean over to press soft kisses against his chest and neck. “But you’ve been bad today, haven’t you? Teasing me before  _ and _ after work? You were just trying to get punished, weren’t you?” 

“I’m sorry, Princess, I—”

“I don’t wanna hear your excuses, baby boy.” you murmur against his jaw, your hand ghosting over his leaking cock as he gasps under your touch. “I just know that you’ve been bad. And you know what happens to bad boys, right?”

“They get punished.” Steve says meekly, a blush spread across his cheeks as he looks at you with wide eyes and feigning innocence.

“That’s right. You’re such a smart slut, baby.” you say with a smile, leaning down to kiss his collarbone once before sliding off the bed to rummage through your shared closet. “I’m gonna tie you up and use you how I want, because I know that you can’t control yourself when all you’re thinking about is getting fucked. How does that sound?”

“Yes, Princess. I—I need to be punished.” he begs, eyes glued on you when you climb back onto the bed.

“Yes, you do.” you say, guiding his hands to the headboard, wrapping the cloth tie around his hands tightly. 

A whine escapes his lips as you straddle his chest, knowing exactly what’s coming. He looks up at you with a glint of excitement in his eyes, patiently waiting beneath you for your next move. You watch him closely as your hand trails from his shoulder, up his neck and to his cheek, caressing it gently. 

Your other hand tangles in his hair, earning a moan from him as you tug at the brunette locks harshly. You chuckle at his neediness, finally lifting your hips up to hover your dripping folds over his mouth. He tries to reach for you, but your hand on his forehead stops him from moving forward.

“I want you to beg for me, baby boy. Beg to eat me out.” you command, stroking his cheek as he struggles.

“Please, Princess, please let me taste your pussy. I just—fuck—I just wanna taste you and make you cum on my tongue while you ride my face.” he begs, looking more exhausted and needy than ever. “Wanna suck on your clit until you cum. Wanna—Wanna show you that I’ll behave for you.”

“Good boy.” you hum in approval, sinking your hips down slightly, unable to help yourself after getting more turned on by his words. “Be a good boy and eat me out, Stevie.”

Steve’s lips on your clit makes you cry out pleasurably, hips bucking against his tongue while grinding down onto his face. You grip onto the headboard in front of you, giving yourself some leverage as your knees go weak at the feeling of Steve’s tongue flicking against your clit. 

“Fuck, Stevie. That’s it, good boy.” you whine, sinking down a little more into Steve’s mouth. “You’re so good with your mouth, baby.”

Steve struggles against the binds on his wrists, fingers digging into his palms while his arms shake slightly. You look down to see him lapping at your folds, pupils blown and in a pure state of bliss. He wants to touch you so bad, to run his hands all over you, but he can’t.

“If I untie your hands, will you—will you be good for me?” you question and he nods up at you eagerly, but you pull away from his lips and grip his chin roughly. “Use your words, be a good boy for me.”

“Yes, fuck yes. I’ll be good for you, Princess. Please let me touch you, I wanna make you cum.” he begs, tilting his head to plant kisses along your inner thighs while looking up at you. “I wanna be good for you and make you cum, please.”

You finally untie his hands and he stretches his wrists when you do, relieving the tension he was holding after fighting the binds for too long. His hands are on you as you sink back down onto his face, one reaching up to pinch and tug at one of your nipples while he slides two fingers into your heat slowly. You sigh as his lips attach to your clit, a feeling of relief straight ahead on the horizon. 

Steve whines below you as you grind against him, spurred on by the sight of you so turned on above him. He can tell you’re right on the edge of another orgasm and slips another finger into you, pumping them into you quickly when you cry out. 

“Fuck, good boy.” you whine, bucking your hips as that familiar feeling builds up in your stomach quickly. “I’m gonna cum, don’t stop baby.”

He nods against you and continues his movements, teasing your nipples as his tongue flicks at your clit. It’s so difficult for him to not touch himself right now, the sight of you above him alone makes him feel more desperate than he’s ever felt. But, he knows better, he knows that the excruciating punishment he’s going through would start all over again if he did. 

His thoughts are clouded with lust as he watches you come undone on his tongue, your hips jerking against his fingers as you ride out your high. Your eyes are wide with lust as you finish, focused on the expression of contorted pleasure that was on Steve’s face as he laps at your folds. Eventually your hips slow and you pull off of his face, still very turned on by just the sight of his glistening lips and blushed cheeks.

“God, Stevie. That was so good.” you pant with a smile, running your hand through his damp hair. “You were such a good boy. Maybe it’s time you get your turn to cum.”

Steve groans excitedly at your words, looking over at you lovingly as you praise him. Your hand trails down from his head and towards his torso, eventually moving to his swollen, red cock that’s leaking with too much precum now. You stroke his length slowly, but pull away after two times. He whines desperately at the loss of contact when you climb off the bed, a pout forming on his lips. 

“Get on your knees for me.” you command, looking over at him as you dig through the bedside table to grab your strap-on along with some lube. “I wanna fuck you tonight, baby boy. You’ve been so good for me.”

Steve is on his knees in an instant, propped up on his elbows as you crawl back onto the bed with the lube bottle in hand and harness around your hips. He looks back at you expectantly, a fucked-out look in his eyes as he rests his head on his hands. You hum in approval as you stand between his spread legs, running your hand gingerly across his inner thigh. He bucks his hips as you to, so desperate for any kind of touch now. 

You chuckle at his needy demeanor as you pull your fingers away, opening the bottle of lube to put some on your fingers. Your fingers dip down to his ass, rubbing the lube onto his rim as he gasps pleasurably as the cool gel touches him. You don’t waste any time in teasing him now, sliding one of your slick fingers into his tight hole slowly. Steve’s knees almost give out when you do, but he holds himself up as he tries not to come undone beneath you. His breath shudders when you slide the digit all the way in, mumbling a small ‘ _ fuck _ ’ under his breath.

“You alright, baby boy?” you ask him sweetly, stopping your movements to make sure he’s okay before continuing.

“Yeah, fantastic.” he groans, hands fisting the sheets tightly. “Just wanna—fuck—just wanna cum so bad.”

“I know you do, sweetheart.” you coo, finally moving your finger in and out of his hole slowly. “And I’ll let you if you keep being a good boy. Gotta stretch you out before I fuck you first.”

Steve lets out a shaky whine as you add a second finger to his ass, gripping to the sheets below him when you scissor them slowly. Your hand kneads his ass soothingly as when you pick up the pace a bit, watching in awe as he whimpers desperately beneath you. His hips buck up as your third finger traces the hole, leaving him with an unfinished moan hitched in his throat when you slide it in. 

He looks completely blissed out as you continue pumping the digits, only small whimpers falling from his lips as he tries to focus on not cumming. It’s a sight for sore eyes, Steve with tired, fluttering eyes and blushy, flushed cheeks is, but you’ve seen it so many times before and you want to see a new side of him. 

Something snaps in you after another moment of stretching him out, so you pull the fingers out without warning. Steve cries at the loss of pleasure, but stops when he cranes his neck around to see you spreading lube onto the dildo. You line up behind him, but stop before sliding into him and run your hand along his back.

“Are you doing alright?” you question softly, smiling down at him for a moment as you break character to check on him.

“Yeah, I’m great. Just please fuck me, Princess. Take me how you want me. m” he pleads, his dick now painfully hard from going so long without a release. 

“As you wish.” you chuckle, sinking your hips to slide into him easily. 

Steve cries out when you do, hips involuntarily bucking into yours as you bottom out. You know he wants to be fucked as hard as possible in the moment, but you want to drive him crazy. You move your hips at a slow pace, pulling almost all the way out of him then back in with every stroke. Your speed— _ or lack thereof _ —nearly brings Steve to tears, too desperate for that sweet relief he’s been wanting so bad for the last hour. 

Without asking, Steve snakes his hand beneath him and grabs his length, beginning to jerk himself off to get him there quicker. You don’t notice at first, but him thrusting into his hand and whining more than before gives him away immediately. You stop your movements with one final thrust deep into him, hand rearing back to give his ass one sharp smack. 

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself, bad boy.” you say cautiously, reaching below for his wrist to pull his hand away. “You better be good or I’m not gonna let you cum, got it?”

Before he can reply, you pull out and slam into him harshly, picking up the pace of your thrusts. His hand leaves his cock for a moment, but he can feel the anticipation building and building and  _ building _ in his stomach, unable to handle it for any longer. He eventually reaches up to match your pounding into his ass with his hand on his swollen, desperate cock, a small cry from his lips giving him away. 

You notice a lot sooner this time and fully pull out of him, deciding that he hasn’t been good enough to cum yet. You wanna see how far he’ll let you push him before snapping, and you can tell by the tears pricking his eyes that you’re getting dangerously close to that breaking point. 

“Bad boys don’t get to cum, and you’re being really bad today, baby.” you warn as you undo the harness and push his hips to one side to motion for him to roll over onto his back. “You’re just gonna have to wait until you earn it again, and I’ve got all night.”

Steve doesn’t say anything as you crawl back on top of him, looking up at you with his doe-eyes. You don’t say anything to him, but give his cheek a light pat as you grab his length with your other hand. You line your slick folds up with his dripping tip, teasing him for only a moment. 

Eventually, you sink down onto him fully and both of you moan at the feeling of him filling you up. You stay there for a moment to take it all in, but you’re so excited to see him snap that you continue. You look down at him with a stern glance, one hand still buried in his hair to tug at it gently. 

“I’m gonna ride you until I cum this time, got it?” you say, sitting on his cock fully as he nods. “No cumming until I say so.”

“Yes, Princess. I’ll—I’ll be good, I promise. I’m sorry for disobeying you.” he whines, his hands moving to your hips as you start to bounce on his cock slowly. 

“You’re only sorry I caught you, baby.” you chuckle, shaking your head at him. “You gladly would’ve made a mess on the sheets while I fucked your ass if I wouldn’t have caught you. So bad, baby.”

You can tell that even after just sliding into you, he’s close just by the way his eyes are squeezed shut and he’s chewing on his lip. He’s trying hard to hold back, but with you riding his cock like this, there’s no way he’ll last for longer than two more minutes. His hands are firmly planted on your waist, guiding you on his length before you stop abruptly. His eyes are wide and filled with confusion when you sit fully on his cock, refusing to move in rhythm with his movements anymore. 

There’s a smirk on your face as you lean down to whisper into his ear, grinding your hips ever-so-slightly so a needy whine escapes his lips. You want to see a new side of him, you want him to take over. And you can tell you’re getting there, that he’s on the edge of taking full control over you. It’s so damn hot, seeing his lust-blown pupils and flushed cheeks beneath you every time you fuck him into the mattress. But, the dominant side of Steve is something you’ve fantasized about since he slipped a hand lightly around your throat while gently stroking into you a few weeks back. The feeling of his hand on your neck just wasn’t enough.

“You know I don’t think you deserve to cum yet, baby boy.” you whisper, kissing his jaw slowly before pushing your chest from on top of his. “I still don’t think you’ve earned it. Maybe I should just let you cockwarm like this while I get myself off.”

Steve props himself up on his elbows and his eyes fall as your hand slides to your clit, rubbing tight circles as you moan softly. It’s a euphoric feeling—your walls tightening around his dick—but he wants more. He watches for a while, but can’t handle being edged for much longer. A soft cry of pleasure slips from your lips as you continue to grind on his cock and he can swear the sound goes straight to his dick. 

You’re toying with your nipples when Steve grips your hips again, his fingers digging forcefully into you as he tries to restrain himself for a moment longer. The sight is too much for him to handle, though, and he’s at his snapping point. He reaches one of his hands up to your neck, fingers tightly around your airway as your breath catches in your throat. His hold is much more intense than the first time, but not enough to hurt you. Your eyes fly open as he plants his feet beneath you, pulling you down so you’re chest-to-chest with him once again. 

“You’re a tease, you know that?” he groans, fingers squeezing your throat. 

“Yeah? And what’re you gonna do about it?” you challenge, lips grazing against his softly as excitement builds in your stomach at his change.

“I want to fuck you so—so bad right now.” Steve says, thrusting his hips up into yours once roughly to make you cry out pleasurably.

“Then fuck me, Sir.” you say, changing the nickname to gauge his reaction. “Do what you want to me."

Steve’s eyes go wide as you talk, finally understanding what you were doing all along by edging him for this long. His gaze darkens as his thoughts wander to what he wants to do to you, a smirk playing on his lips. Your words spur him on and he begins to fuck into you, gripping onto your hips so he has better leverage from beneath. Before long, Steve flips you over and is on top of you, wrapping your legs around his waist as his hand stays around your throat. 

“Fuck, you feel so good. So dirty, aren’t you, Princess? I know you wanted me to do this, to take over for once.” he grunts, thrusting into you roughly. “You could’ve just asked. Instead of teasing me all damn day and edging me for so long, like a little slut.” 

You open your mouth to say something in return, but only a cry of pleasure escapes your lips as his hips rut into yours forcefully. Steve chuckles at the sight, sliding his hand from your neck to run his thumb along your bottom lip. He hooks the finger in your mouth, watching as your lips wrap around it while you stare up at him with lust-blown eyes. 

“God, you’re such a little cockslut. Look at you, taking my cock so well. You look so good when you’re filled up like this, when you’re all fucked out like the good little slut you are.” he groans. 

You’re taken aback by his immaculate dirty talk, but are too turned on to even tease him about it because  _ damn _ , is it hot as hell. His hand slides between your bodies and reaches for your clit, rubbing agonizingly slow circles to counter the quick pounding of his hips. You whine pleasurably at the feeling, pleasure swirling in your gut as you feel yourself getting closer.

“You gonna cum for me?” he says, feeling your walls beginning to tighten around his length as you nod up at him. “You can cum, but I’m not gonna stop until you cum again—and another time after that—alright?”

“Y—Yes, Sir.” you whimper, getting sent over the edge by the overwhelming feeling of his fingers and cock soon after.

Steve lets you ride out your orgasm, never slowing down as you clench around his cock. He groans at the feeling and squeezes his eyes shut to avoid looking at the angelic look of pleasure crossing your face, knowing he’ll cum soon if he doesn’t change it up. He quickly pulls out of your warmth and grips your hips, pulling you onto your knees facing away from him on the bed. You prop yourself up on your elbows at first, but one of Steve’s rough hands pushes you face-first into the pillow in front of you while he slides rams into you with a loud moan. 

“God, you always feel so good, so fucking tight for me.” he mumbles, one hand kneading your ass while the other grips the back of your neck. “You like this? You like being fucked hard like the dirty slut you are?”

You don’t respond to him at first, nodding meekly as a blush spreads across your face. You’re almost overwhelmed by his change of tone, but it’s so damn hot that you can’t even think straight. Steve’s hand collides with your ass cheek with a hard smack while digging his hand into your hair, tugging your head to hover over the pillow. 

“Answer me, use your words, tell me how grateful you are to have me fucking you like this.” Steve demands through gritted teeth as he tries to hold off his orgasm for another moment, smacking your ass sharply one more time as he continues slamming into your dripping folds. 

“Yes, fuck yes. I love it so much, Sir. I love how your cock fills me up so well, I wish you could fill me up forever.” you whine, tears pricking your eyes as he snakes his hand around to circle your clit once again.

“Shit, baby girl. You feel so good.” Steve groans while leaning over to press his chest against your back, unable to hold back any longer. “I want—want you to cum with me.”

You nod at him again, feeling yourself on the edge of another climax, unable to let another word slip from your mouth as your walls start to clench around his cock. You reach another high and Steve isn’t close behind, only taking a few more strong thrusts before he releases into you. His strokes go sloppy as he wraps an arm around your waist to hold your body against his, groaning softly into your ear as he finishes out his last few thrusts with a pant. 

You know that Steve is tired, but he’s also not done with you yet. As soon as he comes down, he pulls out of you and rolls you over, planting kisses all over your chest and shoulders as he whispers praises to you about how good you’re being for him. He can tell you’re tired but still in it for some more, eager to please him after keeping him on edge for so long. Steve sits on the edge of the bed and pulls you with him, guiding you to rest with your legs on either side of one of his thighs. You look up at him with a furrowed brow as he cups your cheek, nearly melting into his touch as he does. 

“I want you to ride my thigh for me, sweetheart. Get yourself off one last time.” he coaxes, brushing your hair from your eyes gently. “Can you do that for me? Can you come one more time on my thigh?”

“Yes, I wanna cum on your thigh one more time, Sir.” you whine, nodding fervently as he smiles at you. 

“Good girl, I knew you had one more in you.” he praises, resting one of his hands on your hip to guide you on his already slick thigh. 

You mewl with pleasure at the initial feeling of his thigh against your clit, already overstimulated from not getting much of a break after the last orgasm. It’s a completely new experience for you, being on his thigh like this and having him be in control, so you’re full of thrill and excitement. You grind against his thigh just like you had his cock not too long before, reaching one of your hands down to circle your clit as your slick spreads across his thigh. 

“That’s it, good girl. Just like that.” Steve says, voice filled with lust and awe as he watches you getting off on him.

“Sir, more, please.” you say meekly, gripping onto his shoulder to hold yourself up as a blush spreads across your cheeks, getting way too turned on by his voice. “I—I really love the dirty talk.”

“Oh, yeah?” he says with a smirk, moving one of his hands from your hip and up to your throat to squeeze it tightly when you nod. “Look at you, making a pretty mess all over my fucking thigh, you’re soaking, sweetheart. You just love being a good little slut for me, don’t you? Always thinking about getting fucked, being full, having my cock stuffed in you, isn’t that right?”

“Yes—Fuck, yes.” you breathe out, struggling to get any words out as you quicken your hips and Steve clenches his thigh beneath you. “I love being your slut, Sir.”

“God, I can’t wait to fuck you like this all the time. I just wanna make you all mine.” he groans, leaning down to kiss and nip at the skin of your neck. “Wanna mark you up and rail you like you deserve.”

“Please—” you whine, squeezing your eyes shut as your stomach burns with desire and need once again. “I’m gonna cum, I’m so close, Sir.”

“Cum for me, cum all over my thigh like a good girl.” he whispers into your ear, tightening his grip on your throat once more.

Your orgasm is blinding and white-hot, leaving you crying out with tears threatening to spill from the corners of your eyes. Steve guides you through it, letting your hips slow on their own as he releases his hand from your throat to wrap it around your waist. 

“Good girl, you’re so good for me baby. You did so good, I got you.” Steve says gently, brushing your hair back as you relax into his arms with loud pants falling from your lips. “I’m here, I’m right here.”

Eventually, Steve places you back onto the bed and lies next to you for a moment, still speaking words of praise to you in a low voice. You can only look up at him with an exhausted expression, smiling at him with all of the admiration in the world on your face. He smiles back at you, cupping your cheek as he kisses your forehead. 

“You did so good, sweetheart.” he says once more while putting the lube and strap-on from earlier onto the bedside table to be cleaned up and dealt with later. “Are you alright?”

“I’m great, Stevie. You know, ‘m just tired.” you explain, reaching out for him as he stands next to the bed putting his boxers back on. 

“I’m comin’, baby.” he says to you once he sees you grabbing for him, picking up the t-shirt you were wearing before. “Let’s put this back on you so you can get comfortable, okay?”

You nod at him and take the shirt, throwing it over your head slowly before lying back down against the pillows. He follows suit, sitting right next to you on top of the sheets. You cuddle into his chest, letting out a satisfied hum as he wraps an arm around you to rub soothing circles onto your back.

“Y’know we gotta shower tonight, right?” he says to you, pressing a kiss against your head as you hum and nod tiredly. "Do you need anything right now?"

“Just wanna sleep right now.” you murmur, eyes only fluttering open for a second to look up at him before falling shut again in your half-asleep state. 

“I know you do, sweetheart.” he chuckles. “We can nap for a minute, but I’m gonna wake you up in a little bit so we don’t fall asleep for the night all sticky and sweaty.”

“Yeah, okay.” you mumble, buried against his chest comfortably as sleep threatens to take you over. “Stevie?”

“Yes?” he asks, watching you closely. 

“I love you.” you say in the sweetest voice he swears he’s ever heard.

“I love you more, baby.” he replies, heart swelling at your loving words. 

“Not possible.” you respond, drifting off to sleep before he can reply.


End file.
